


#92 - Truck

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [92]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: truck, Goku.  No beta.





	#92 - Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: truck, Goku. No beta.

Sanzo was resting after Hakkai's latest healing session. Hakkai had told Goku and Gojyo that he thought a walk would do them good.

"He means we should get out of their hair," muttered Gojyo.

"It's OK," said Goku. "I saw a dumpling shop six streets up."

After a couple of minutes, they heard the engine of a truck coming up the road behind them. As it passed them, a young face looked out of the back window. Goku stopped dead.

Gojyo squeezed his shoulder. "You OK?"

Goku breathed again. "Yeah. 'm fine."

It might not even have been a girl.


End file.
